Ame's Chuunin Exam - Arrival
The name of the country spoke for itself, rain. Rain drips and drops, splattering on the faces of those that crossed the borders of the land, soaking them from tip to toe. From the heavy rain emerged mist banks, disturbing the sight from afar, disorienting the sounds for those that listen. But even then, all visitors could witness the large skyscrapers that were told in the rumors about the Rain; the futuristic village completely covered in metallic material, from the in- and outside. And then, once the participants arrived, all they could see was the lake that separated them from entering the village and the earthy, muddy land they stood on. The only warning that was given to the participants was not to enter the lake without following the consequences; death. After all, only those that were invited to watch the game were allowed to enter the Rain. ---- The Moon's Genin Team Dark. Just the way I like it, she thought. Every step seemed to make a sound, out here, and even among the patters of the rain against her umbrella, the Dark Mistress could hear it, the genin approaching the Rain's fortress. As her genin arrived below her (she stood out of view on a tall building), she thought about how each genin team would get past, whatever the first part was. She prided herself in knowing that her team would stop at nothing to pass, and move on in the exams. Even without her help, she trusted they could succeed. She observed as her team walked on, through the little fog that had been forming, til they came to something that blocked their paths. Staring at the other genin teams that began to trickle into the rain, Ankoku found herself bored and even a little bit tired. She decided to blame it on the continuous rain, but realized now was a time for focus. Surveying the other teams, she found nothing of interest, though she consoled herself with the fact that none of the other genin seemed to be particularly weak. "At least I won't be bored in battle," she thought, "now if we could only get out of this dreadful rain,". "I hate rain..." Minobu Tetsuhara thought as he was slowly trodding alongside his teammates into Amegakure. Over his normal outfit he work a large poncho and carried an even larger umbrella, both to protect the large scroll he carried on his back. The ground was soft, and the whole world was quiet except for the patter of the rain and the steps of the ninja. They were not the only ones upon that rain-soaked path. There were other groups travelling as well. Some took the weather well, some took it badly. One group of ninja who seemed to be from the village hidden in the sand almost seemed like they were made uneasy by the rain. There was even a random group of samurai. Minobu wondered if they were participating in the exam. He really hoped they weren't. Everyone he had ever heard talking about them talked about how uptight and annoying they were. Their code of bushido seemed to turn them into arrogant pricks they had said. "Meh, none of my business if it was true or not." Minobu shrugged, and continued walking towards the drenched city made of iron and steel. Day I The Rock's Pride Arrives Kinomi put her hood up a long time ago, but her hair was still soaked. Not letting this bother her however, she trudged on through the mud in her special boots. Tightening her strings, she was determined to pass these exams however she could. She resolved in her head, For Iwa, lady Ikioi, and the hope of the village. I must pass, and so must Iris and Arahitogami. Even though most genin might of been detered from the size and look of Ame, Kinomi looked at it happily, even in the pounding rain, as the site of her team becoming stronger, for their dreams. She began to speak to her fellow teammates, "Guys, looks like there's plans that need to be devised, whatever this first part is, I wouldn't doubt it's hard." She whispered, so no other team could hear their little strategy meeting before the start. Iris looked around and noticed all the team. She then glanced back over at her own teammates. "A little strategy you say?" She stated as many thoughts began to race her mind. "Papa, said it would be different from home....and that I should be prepared. But they all look as weak as bubby." Closing her thoughts she awaited the plan. Arahitogami was a boy of a rough background, the sinful royal who was born to a Kamizuru and Aburame Clan, where the Aburame were seen as trash and the Kamizuru seen as unfair, filthy aristocrats Arahitogami was hated by both. Nevertheless, when he managed to teach both clans that they are equally one, during the revolution where the Aburame stood up to the Kamizuru and raged a civil war (which was made up of one battle), Arahitogami was the one who stopped the fight and saved both clans from destruction. From this point, they all went to Iwagakure under one name, the Arahitogami Clan; the clan founder and leader being named Arahitogami at his young age. As such, he had control over his clan’s wealth, something that they had built over the decades and as a treat, he was given a portion of it that was intended to be for “emergencies”. He loved his clan now and they respected him, but at the same time some loathed his power. He glanced around at the following teams, some seemed to be older, bigger, much more experienced than him and his teammates. In truth, they probably had formal training, something he never received and perhaps the best tutors. The chunin exams, from what he hard, were for the best of the best and only those who proved themselves could pass and those who were of actual worth could survive. That was his plan, to first ensure that he and his teammates survived, but passing was a big goal. However, he was a man of realistic nature. He knew that survival came first and nothing, not even passing this exam, would jeopardize their ability to survive. He turned back to his teammates, "So, we going or what?" "We can go," Kinomi whispered, "But one thing. In order to survive and hopefully, pass, it's imperative we all work together, to bring out each others abilities to the fullest. Stay together as long as we can. Together, or even apart, I think we can win. Do your best, no our best. Just, I think, we should all keep that in our heads, no?" Category:Role Play Category:Fanon Canon Category:Ame's Evolution Category:Ame's Chuunin Exam